emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Beast
The (L-5212) is a legendary machine that stalks to last of the stitch-punks, and was seen by 6 and sketched before his death. Anatomy The Mecha Beast's neck is created from 6 plates of metal; 3 on each side, bolted to his neck vertebrae. 4 of them connect at the bottom, but the first 2 (the ones closest to his head) have a small hole at the bottom. From here, several wires come out and and vanish into his skull. The lower jaw is connected by hidden cables on the inside, thus they remain unseen. His eyes are slitted, much like a cat's, and like all of the machines, they glow a bright red color. History He was created by an accomplice of the scientist who created the original 9. The Accomplice built only part of L5212 before the machines began their takeover, and stopped when he heard the news of the machines rebellion. He used an idea from the scientist and built 3 stitch-punks; 55,56, and 57. Unfortunately he tried to put his soul into the 3 dolls all at the same time, and the soul transfer machine malfunctioned. Instead of being split into 3 parts, like he originally planned, his soul was split into 4. One piece of his soul remained, but the process drained him and he fell unconscious. The three siblings woke up, found their creator on the floor, and assuming he was dead, left. The accomplice woke up much later and realized what he had done, but a strange sensation overcame him and he started to rebuild his first project. The piece of the soul that remained was twisted and cunning, a more animalistic part of the human soul. Since this was after most of the humans were gone, supplies were hard to find, so he used stuff from around his house and lab. He used parts of a deer skeleton for the inner workings, and covered it with burlap 'skin' (this explains why some parts of the deer-skull machine look more advanced than some of the other parts). When he was finished, he transferred the last part of his soul to the L5212, and died. As a result, the Mecha Beast is fiercely intelligent, even more so than most of the other machines, and also has the power of speech. L5212 stalked the original Beasts of 9 for many months, but eventually the hunter of their group, 10, took it upon himself to protect them. He hunted down L5212 several times, each time both received nearly fatal wounds. Eventually, 10 managed to impale the Mecha Beast, and L5212's eyes went dark permanently. Personality L5212 rarely speaks, and when he does its just him muttering to himself or reciting directions in his head, He also will scream "RAGDOLL" when evaded or beaten back by a stitch-punk, as he cant tell the difference between any of them and forces his grudge on the original Beasts of 9 and 10. He also, being a machine, can control Small-Bot's and can direct Torch Crab's under his command. Category:Eve's Bo9 Stuff